I'll stand by you
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: Rendre homage...pour une nouvel histoire...


Voila je voulais rendre homage moi aussi a Cory alors je l'ais fait a ma manière.

Bien entendus rien ne m'appartiens si ce n'est l'histoire et je ne me fais aucun argent avec.

Sur ce...Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**_I'll stand by you_**  
**_(je serais à tes côtés)_**

En revenant à Lima, David avait décidé après avoir posé ses bagages, de passer pour voir l'arbre que le lycée avait planté en la mémoire de Finn pour ce recueillir. Cependant une fois arrivé, des sanglots se firent entendre en provenance des gradins, alors il bifurqua vers eux pour découvrir de qui cela provenait.  
En apercevant Kurt, il prit la décision de monter à ses côtés pour comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

En entendant quelqu'un s'approcher le brun releva la tête, pour savoir qui s'était assis près de lui. Il fut surpris en reconnaissant son ancien bourreau.  
Ce dernier avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.  
Il avait du muscle et semblait enfin s'assumer comme il était si on en croyait sa nouvelle façon de s'habiller.

-Hey.  
-Hey.  
-Je sais que c'est probablement stupide de te poser cette question mais...Est ce que tu va bien ?

Cela eu au moins le mérite de tirer un faible sourire de l'ancien new direction.

-Et bien, tout le monde me couve comme du lait sur le feu en pensant que je vais craquer d'un moment à l'autre. Commença le plus petit ironiquement. Tout le monde pleure en se rendant compte qu'à la place de s'apitoyer sur leurs pauvres petites vies, ils auraient pu passer plus de temps avec Finn.  
-Et toi Kurt ? Demanda l'ancien élève de McKinley en voyant le moment où les digues qui retenaient les sentiments du contre ténor n'allaient pas céder et que ça serais à lui de le maintenir pour ne pas qu'il se noie dans le procus.  
-Moi? Répondit le brun d'une voix tremblante. J'ai perdu un frère, un ami et j'en n'ai plus qu'assez que tout le monde me prenne pour une petite chose fragile qu'il faut protéger. Je n'en peux plus d'entendre Carol crier toute la nuit avant qu'elle ne s'endorme d'épuisement et que le lendemain matin elle se rappelle que son fils ne reviendra pas. Je n'en peux plus que Blaine me demande de me concentrer sur notre mariage alors que l'on vient tout juste d'enterrer un membre de ma famille.

Cette phrase fit mal au cœur du blond qui ne laissa pourtant rien paraitre. Il devait être là pour celui qui laisser se déverser c'est pensées. Il se concentrerait après sur sa propre douleur.  
- Tout le monde pleure sa mort et personne ne comprend que je ne veux pas garder seulement cette image de lui comme dernier souvenir. Que je préfère garder à l'esprit les meilleurs passages de sa vie. Ce qu'il aimait faire, ce qu'il aurait pensé d'une chose ou d'une autre. Ce qu'il aurait fait. Je veux qu'il revienne. Finit-il la voix éraillée par ses sanglots en se repliant sur lui même.

David ne voulu pas lui mentir en lui affirmant que ça allait passer. Qu'il allait finir par oublier. Que le temps arrangerait les choses. Il préféra se contenter de l'attirer contre lui et de le laisser crier et déverser sa peine contre son torse jusqu'à ce qu'épuisé, il se calme et relève la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

-Merci, murmura Kurt  
-Chaque fois, répondit il sur le même ton. Chaque fois.

Ce qui survenus par la suite, aucun d'eux ne l'avaient prémédité. Ça c'était fait naturellement. Le brun s'était approché lentement.  
Le blond S'était légèrement pencher.  
Et leurs lèvres s'étaient unies dans un baiser chaste.

Revenant soudainement à la réalité, Dave s'écarta en se giflant mentalement pour sa bêtise. Kurt allait se marier bon sang !

-Je...je suis désolé, ce n'était pas...je ...tu as Blaine et...

Mais Kurt n'en écouta pas plus et reposa ses lèvres là ou elles avaient été quelques minutes avant, lui faisant stopper son babillage, puis s'écarta s'en néanmoins sortir des bras qui l'étreignaient.

-Non, je le voulais aussi, commença t'il doucement s'en le lâcher des yeux.  
Tu es là à m'écouter me laissant pleurer sur ton épaule sans me dire des choses toutes faites pour tenter de m'apaiser.  
Qui a sus voir ce dont j'avais besoin. Continua t'il face à l'interrogation qu'il pouvait voir prendre place sur le visage du plus grand, et c'est tout ce que je demandais.  
J'ai mis fin à ma relation avec Blaine face au manque flagrant de tact dont il a fais preuve en me demandant d'avancer la date de la cérémonie, finit il en laissant à David un peu de temps pour digérer ces informations.

Le blond mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça!

-Kurt, dieu seul sait que j'en ai envie, tellement que ça me fais mal parfois. Mais je m'en voudrais si je profitais de la situation. Tu viens de perdre ton frère et...  
-Tu ne profite de rien David. Oui je suis triste, dis Kurt alors qu'il avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres de ce dernier pour l'empêcher de continuer.  
Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de savoir ce que je veux.  
Et ce que je veux c'est toi. Murmura le garçon aux yeux azur tout en se rapprochant une nouvelle fois du blond pour capturer ses lèvres des siennes.

**_FIN_**


End file.
